From the Shadows
by Iamtwilightobsessed-MP
Summary: Based on a prompt- From Heather. Jared seems like he is one of the smarter ones, so I would guess he would go to school in Forks for a better opportunity. The Cullen's make him phase faster and he's forced to go back to the reservation school. He goes into overprotective mode to keep the Cullen's from messing up anymore lives.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot that got way out of hand. I am incredibly rusty and this story does not have a beta so there will be lots of mistakes and they're all mine. While this is no longer considered a one shot it will not be more than 10 chapters. (maybe less)

I'm still working on my other stories, but I make no promises as to when they will be updated. I'm struggling with writing so when it happens it happens. To everyone who has sent me messages, thank you. I appreciate each one of them.

MP

 **From the Shadows** \- For Heather who is all around awesome and has the patience of a saint.


	2. Part One

**From the Shadows**

 **Part 1**

Jared Cameron felt sick. The acidic scent in the air burned his nose. Every muscle in his body throbbed. His bones ached and his skin was hot to the touch. He was on fire. His parents had assured him he wasn't dying, he was simply going through a growth spurt.

It made sense. He had shot up several inches in height and packed on fifty pounds in the last few months, but even so he felt like shit.

Doing his best to ignore the pain, he stared out of the window at the trees that surrounded Forks High. He could see dew drops on the leaves. The more Jared focused the more he observed. He could hear animals scurrying about on the forest floor. He could smell the storm that loomed in the distance. He could practically feel the clouds traveling toward Forks. Looking at the sky his eyes spied the rain that had already descended on his reservation in La Push, several miles away.

What the hell was going on, he wondered, knowing he shouldn't be able to see or hear the things that he could. A growth spurt didn't explain all of his new-found abilities.

Raising his hand, he asked to be excused. He needed a drink. Maybe some cold water would help put out the fire that was raging inside of him. Exiting the classroom, Jared walked into the hallway and stopped in his tracks. The air smelt of decay and bleach. It made his stomach turn. Sprinting down the corridor, he flung the bathroom door open, making it to the toilet just in time.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he stood, flushed the toilet and walked to the sink. Splashing cold water on his face, he looked up, catching his reflection in the mirror. He almost didn't recognize himself. His eyes were nearly black and the angles on his face had grown sharper making him appear much older than he really was.

"This is not normal," he mumbled to himself.

Quickly washing his hands, he left the bathroom and walked down the hallway back to his Civics class. Once seated, he tried to tune everything out and just breathe.

He clasped his hands over his ears as the bell rang, the chimes bounced against his skull making his head throb. "Damn it." Jared scooped up his books, tossed them in his bag and bolted out of the classroom. Standing at his locker, he could hear conversations happening all around him.

Lauren Mallory was gloating about her date with a college guy while Mike Newton whined and begged Jessica Stanley for another chance. But it was the conversation at the far end of the hallway that broke through the noise of all the other voices.

The Cullen's were huddled together, speaking in low tones that pinged Jared to attention. The sound of their voices made him irrationally angry.

"She's going to be my best friend." The elf looking Cullen told her ginger brother.

"Alice..." The ginger's voice sounded like a razor blade, cutting and slicing through the air. It made Jared's hair stand on end.

Jared didn't like the Cullen clan. Not that he had a reason to dislike them, not even with the nonsense the council whispered. But there was something about them that put him on edge. They were strange. Their skin was white as cotton. They had perfect faces like the dolls his little sister collected. They glided instead of walked. It was just creepy, but it was the sound of their voices that really made Jared uneasy. It was as if they sang their words instead of speaking them.

Then there was the fact that they never interacted with anyone other than their siblings. Normally, that wouldn't be a big deal, being from the res, Jared understood the concept of keeping with your own, but it was the way they looked at everyone around them as if they were deciding who was next. Next for what, Jared couldn't say. He only knew that they rubbed him the wrong way.

"Her name is Isabella Swan." Jared heard the symphonic voice from down the hall once again.

Isabella Swan, the Chief's daughter, Jared remembered. He had heard she was moving in with the cop. He knew who Chief Swan was, everyone in La Push did. He was friends with both Harry Clearwater and Billy Black. Jared had planned to introduce himself to the girl, but he had yet to see her. He knew being the new kid at school wasn't easy. He'd been the new kid last year when he transferred from the small reservation school to Forks High for AP courses.

Deciding to make a better effort to meet the Chief's daughter, he grabbed his biology book and headed toward his next class. Walking through the door, Jared was once again assaulted with the scent of decay and bleach. It was nauseating and it infuriated him. Pushing through the discomfort he waded through the students who were standing around and gossiping with one another.

Walking past the copper-headed Cullen, Jared felt his muscles lock in place and a jolt of electricity go down the length of his spine. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to move, taking the last few steps to his seat in the back row.

Sitting, Jared took a deep breath. He could taste the offending smell on his tongue. Ignoring the unfounded desire to beat the ever loving shit out of the redhead, he counted to ten in an effort to calm himself down, well as much as his protesting body allowed. Looking toward the front of the classroom, he could see Cullen wrinkling his nose. _Maybe he could smell the odor too,_ Jared thought.

The gossip quieted only for hushed whispers to spread across the room. Jared turned toward the doorway where most of his classmate's attention was directed.

 _Ah, that must be the Chief's daughter_ , he thought as the new face entered the room, looking like she'd rather be anywhere but here. She was a pretty girl. Long dark hair and pale skin. She was short, maybe 5'3 and thin, but she had a nice figure. She appeared shy. She was cute, Jared decided.

Handing a piece of paper to Mr. Varner she waited while he signed it and then directed her to the only remaining seat, next to the carrot top. Isabella walked across the front of the class, the fan caught her and sent her hair whipping around in all directions. She smelled like the flowers Jared's mom would wait all spring to see bloom.

The faintest sound of a chair scraping took Jared's attention away from the new girl and toward the direction of the noise. Cullen was sitting rigidly in his chair, with his body turned away from Isabella. His face was hard and his lips were drawn together in a tight line. Watching more intently, Jared noticed that it appeared the creep was holding his breath.

Jared couldn't seem to focus on anything other than Isabella and Cullen's apparent hatred of her. The hour passed by with Jared watching as Isabella tried to hide herself from Cullen, while Cullen tried his best to get as far from her as he could without actually getting up and leaving the class. It was just another odd thing for Jared to put on the list of the reasons why he didn't like the self righteous rich kid.

When the bell rang, Jared once again tried to cover his ears from the shrill sound that bounced against his skull. Cullen jumped from his seat and practically ran out of the class. He knocked Isabella's book and notebook to the floor in his effort to flee.

Isabella's cheeks tinged pink as she knelt down to pick up her things. "Here, let me help," Jared stooped down and grabbed her book.

"Thank you," She offered a small smile as she took the book Jared offered.

Sticking his hand out, "I'm Jared."

"Bella."

"Nice to meet you. I was new last year so I know what's it's like," he shared.

Bella slowly lifted her head and looked at Jared. Her face was still stained pink, but she gifted him a small, shy smile.

Jared had been wrong. Bella wasn't just cute or pretty, she was beautiful. "Come on, follow me, everyone has the same lunch period," he told her, hoping she would take him up on his offer.

With a shy nod, Bella followed Jared out of the classroom and down the hall to the cafeteria doors. "So you're Chief Swan's daughter," Jared attempted to talk to her while they stood in line for their lunch trays.

"Yeah, I guess everyone knows, huh?" Bella blushed.

"Small town," Jared shrugged. "Plus, I'm from La Push and your dad is always down there with the Clearwaters or the Black's."

Once they had their trays, Jared guided Bella toward a table on the far side of the cafeteria. Sitting down, they each opened their bottle of water and took a drink.

"If you're from La Push, why do you go to school here in Forks?" Bella was curious.

"Forks has AP classes. I'm hoping for a scholarship, plus I can play baseball here. La Push isn't big enough to have a team." he explained.

Bella could feel the eyes of everyone on her. Looking around the small cafeteria, she had been right. Everyone was staring. Noticing her discomfort, Jared laughed, "It's probably more to do with me than you," he admitted.

"Why?"

"I don't usually sit with anyone...or I should say no one usually sits with me." Jared told her.

He could tell Bella didn't understand, "I'm from the res. You know, poor Indian kid. They like me during baseball season because I'm good, but once the season is over I go back to being the res kid." he explained.

Bella's eyes grew big, "that's just... that's awful," she hissed.

"Eh, it's no big deal. I have friends at home." Jared shrugged.

Jared felt like someone was staring a hole in the back of his head. It was different from the curious stares he and Bella had both received only moments earlier. Turning to look around, he could see the Cullen's quickly look away. It angered him more than it should have that they had been watching him.

Refocusing his attention on Bella. The easy conversation helped to make lunch pass quickly. Jared liked Bella. She was quiet, but observant and she really did smell like fresh spring flowers. He walked her to her locker and looked at her schedule. They had gym together at the end of the day. "See you in 7th period," he called to her as he went in the opposite direction to his English class.

Jared waited for Bella at the doors to the gymnasium. She looked like she was getting ready to walk the plank. "You don't like gym?" he guessed.

"Gym doesn't like me." Bella groaned.

"It can't be that bad," he laughed, opening the door and letting Bella walk ahead of him.

 _It was that bad,_ Jared thought watching from across the net as Bella spiked the volley ball into the back of Mike Newton's head.

He wanted to laugh. The poor girl had zero coordination and every time she made a mistake, her face flamed red.

"That was horrible," Bella moaned as they walked into the parking lot.

"Uh, yeah it was pretty rough," Jared cracked, walking Bella to the red truck he knew used to belong to Billy Black. From the corner of his eye, he could see the Cullen's standing by their shiny vehicle's watching them. It made Jared uncomfortable.

He really didn't like the interest they were suddenly showing to Bella and himself.

Blatantly ignoring the stares, Jared stopped next to Bella's truck and waited while she climbed inside the cab. "See you tomorrow," he told her as she shut the door on the monster.

"Jared..." Bella called after he'd taken a few steps away toward his own beat up truck.

Turning around to face her, "Yeah?"

"Thanks, for today." she blushed.


	3. FTS Part 2

**From the Shadows**

 **Part 2**

Pulling into the student parking lot, Jared knew the absence of Bella's big red Chevy meant she hadn't arrived yet. He pulled his chemistry book from his bag and flipped through his notes while he waited for her.

The purr of an engine caught his attention, looking up, he saw the Cullen's pull into the car-park. The blonde eased her glossy Mercedes into a space letting the engine idle while the big Cullen guided his monster Jeep into a too small slot beside her. Jared just shook his head as he watched each of them minus Edward who seemed to be missing, climb out of their vehicles and stand, leaning still as statues against the flawless machines. It unnerved Jared the way they were able to appear as immobile as concrete monuments.

The rumble of Bella's beast broke his thoughts and he climbed out of his old truck to greet her. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the Cullen's turn their way and stare.

FTS

Jared and Bella quickly fell into a routine. He would wait for her in the parking lot in the morning and then meet her at her locker before Biology. They would walk to class together and then they would eat lunch with one another. Jared would wait for Bella at her locker after lunch so they could walk together to their shared gym class. After gym class he walked her to her truck.

Jared liked Bella, she was shy, but she was smart and he liked that he could have a conversation with her about pretty much anything. Laying in his bed on Friday night, he was disappointed that he'd have to wait two days before he would get to see her again. Maybe he'd ask her out on a date, he mused.

When Monday rolled around Jared had decided that, yes he would ask Bella out on a date. Maybe a movie. Walking into the school he noticed Edward Cullen was back. As soon as he saw the penny haired kid, Jared felt his body begin to tremble. There was something about that guy that Jared really disliked. As unfounded as it was, Jared sensed he was dangerous.

Taking a deep breath to get himself under control, he headed to his first class.

Jared met Bella at her locker before Biology and they walked to class together. Taking his place in the back row, Jared watched as Edward Cullen glided into the classroom and took his seat next to Bella. As soon as Cullen was situated, he turned to Bella and just stared at her. It gave Jared an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The way he was looking at her as if he were trying to probe her for secrets.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," the pasty guy introduced himself. "You're Isabella?"

Bella turned, facing Edward, "Bella... just Bella," she told him while offering him a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella," Edward replied with a weird half tilt of his lips, completely ignoring the fact that she preferred Bella to Isabella.

Jared could see the aggravation on her face. She looked like a kitten when she got riled up, he had found that out when he'd made fun of her truck a few days before. "I don't like to be called Isabella," She repeated herself.

Jared didn't like the way Cullen was looking at Bella as if she were a piece of cake and he was starving. He clenched his hands into a fist trying to fight the overwhelming feeling of rage that was beginning to consume him.

Bella shifted uncomfortably, maneuvering herself away from Edward. Jared couldn't see her face, but he knew she'd be pink cheeked.

"How do you like Forks?" Edward asked.

Bella shrugged, "It's rainy and cold. I don't like the cold."

"Would you like to have lunch with me? We could sit together and get to know each other. I know my siblings are anxious to meet you." Edward offered.

Cullen's brothers and sisters had been watching Bella from the time she first arrived. He could see them staring at her in the cafeteria and watching her from the shadows in the hallway. It was all so strange and now Edward was back after two weeks of being absent and wanted to have lunch with her. Jared couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about the situation that just didn't feel right.

"Thank you, but I'm having lunch with Jared," Bella declined politely. Jared needed to hurry up and ask her out. The thought of that ginger freak near her, made him burn with rage.

"Perhaps tomorrow, Isabella," Edward damn neared purred.

"I don't think so, but again, thank you." Bella turned in her chair facing the aisle.

Jared could see the set of Bella's jaw and knew Cullen's continued use of her full name was pissing her off. He'd never been the jealous type, but this asshole was getting under his skin.

Class dragged on forever, at least it felt like forever. Jared was thankful when the bell finally rang, even if it did give him a massive headache. He quickly stood, grabbed his bag and headed toward Bella.

"I'll see you later Isabella," Edward smiled, staring past her and right at Jared.

Jared could feel himself begin to shake. He wanted the red headed freak away from Bella. All attempts to calm himself down were failing. Miserably. The growl that escaped his chest was one more thing to add to the mystery of his new found abilities.

 _What the hell was that?_

Edward whipped around and stared at him, before quickly leaving. _Good riddance_ , Jared thought taking the final steps to Bella's side.

Bella sighed in relief once Jared was at her side. "He gives me the creeps," she said looking slightly fearful. Jared didn't like that look on her pretty face.

He kept Bella close as they weaved through the students in the hallway, making their way to the cafeteria. After getting their trays, they sat down at what had become their table.

"Bella would you go to the movies with me on Friday?" Jared blurted before he could lose his nerve.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, a date." He confirmed.

With a shy smile, "I'd like that." Bella answered to Jared's relief.

"Good," Jared grinned.

From Jared's peripheral, he could see the little elfin Cullen walking toward them. She looked pissed off, but at the same time like she was trying to hide it.

"Bella," she squealed in a high pitch melody, coming to stand at Bella's side.

Bella looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uh... yes?"

"I'm Edward's sister, Alice. I just know we're going to be best friends. It will be so much fun." The imp sat down and pulled Bella's hands from the table and held them in her own. "We can have sleepovers and go shopping." She prattled, completely ignoring Bella's attempts to speak or pull her hands free.

Jared's nose felt like someone had shoved hot coals inside his nostrils. He gripped the edge of the table to keep his hands from shaking.

"Alice, I um, I don't know you." Bella stammered as she leaned away from the girl who was practically in her lap.

"That's okay. You will. We can have a sleepover on Friday at my house. My parents will say yes." Alice went on undeterred.

Jared could feel his rage beginning to boil. There was something seriously wrong. He could feel it even if he couldn't explain it.

"I have plans on Friday," Bella told her.

"Don't be silly. Change them." Alice tweeted, sounding like a bird.

Bella turned to look at Jared, ignoring Alice, "Are you finished?" She asked as she finally pried herself from the little fairy and stood up. "I'm finished," she mumbled, walking to the trash can to dump her uneaten food. Jared stood and followed behind her not understanding what the hell had just happened.

"That was ..." Bella trailed off as they exited the cafeteria. There were still twenty minutes before their next class.

"Strange as hell." Jared finished.

Nearing the time for the bell to ring, Jared and Bella walked back toward the cafeteria. The Elf and the Ginger were staring at them as they entered. Both of them had sour looks on their faces. Quickly deciding not to ignore the uneasy feeling that had taken root, Jared walked Bella to sixth period, deviating from their usual routine.

Jared really didn't feel comfortable leaving Bella alone, but he didn't have a choice. His class was on the other side of the building and he couldn't risk detention for being late. "I'll meet you at your locker," he promised, before hesitantly walking away.

He just couldn't shake the feeling that Bella was in danger. The more he thought about everything and all the strangeness that was going on, the more uneasy he became. By the time his class ended and the bell rang, Jared was barely able to contain himself.

Once in the hallway, he could see the Cullen's huddled together on the opposite end, all staring at him. Jared could hear their conversation as he made his way down the corridor and toward his next class.

"He has the smell, but I thought they were extinct." Edward spoke to his sister, Alice.

"I don't know Edward. I can't see." she sighed, rubbing her temples.

"What about Isabella?" Edward demanded of his sister.

"She's blurry. We'll just have to watch her," she told him and spun on her heel and skipped down the hall. She fucking skipped like an eight year old hopped up on sugar.

Jared could feel his hands begin to tremble. _What the hell were they planning?_

"Hey, are you okay?'' Bella's voice cut through the haze that had begun to cloud his vision. Her voice calmed him enough to be able to regain his focus and concentrate on her instead of the rage he felt.

"I'm just thinking about what happened at lunch," He admitted. "That and everything else," he sighed.

"Me too." she whispered. "The way they watch me... Jared it scares me." Bella confessed.

"Come on, we're getting out of here," Jared grabbed her hand and walked down the hall and out of the school. He felt better the second the fresh air hit him.

Bella drew in a deep breath and looked back at the school. "We should probably go before someone sees us out here."

They walked to where their trucks were parked, "Where should we go?"

"I guess we can go to my house. I could try calling my dad and explaining what happened." Bella suggested.

Nodding in agreement, "Ok, I'll follow you." Jared said, releasing Bella's hand once they were next to her beast of a truck. Jared waited until Bella started the Chevy before he got into his own vehicle. Bella eased out of her parking space and headed toward the exit. As he pulled out of his own spot and maneuvered his truck behind Bella's, he looked into the rear-view mirror and saw Edward and Alice standing outside the school doors watching them as they left.

He followed Bella through town and into the residential area. Forks wasn't much bigger than the reservation he lived on. Bella turned on her blinker and coasted into the driveway of a two story white house. Pulling in behind her, Jared shifted his truck into park and cut the engine off.

He grabbed his book bag and climbed out of his truck. Following Bella up the porch steps, he waited while she unlocked the door. "Are you hungry?" she asked as soon as they were inside the house..

"Uh, yeah a little," he admitted. Thinking about it, he seemed to always be hungry. Part of the growth spurt, he guessed. His mom had complained after he polished off last night's leftovers that she had planned to pack for his dad's lunch.

"You can sit down while I heat up some lasagna," Bella gestured to the small kitchen table.

Taking a seat, Jared pulled his chem book from his bag. They may as well do some homework, he thought. Bella popped a dish into the microwave and then pulled a pitcher of tea from the fridge.

"Thanks," he smiled, taking the offered glass from her.

The microwave beeped as Bella was setting her books on the table. It smelled so good, he was probably drooling. Jared dove into his plate of food like a starving man while Bella picked at hers. "Did you make this?" he asked between bites.

"Yeah, Charlie can't cook." she laughed.

"It's really good."

"Thanks," she blushed at the compliment.

He noticed Bella was just pushing her food around and not really eating. "You didn't eat lunch," he said, dropping his eyes to her plate before looking back up at her.

Her cheeks tinted pink, "I'm just nervous."

Anything he was going to say died on his lips as the sound of screeching tires pierced his sensitive ears. The same tires skidded to a stop and then the sound of a heavy car door being opened and slammed shut vibrated against his skull. Jared jumped from his seat when the front door of Bella's house flung open, hitting the wall. He could feel his body shake as the threat came nearer. Not even the police uniform the man was wearing eased Jared's sudden desire to defend Bella.

"What the hell is going on? Who the hell are you?" The man roared.

"Dad?" Bella gasped.

Jared stepped to the side and looked between Bella and who he now realized was Chief Swan.

"Answer me! What are you doing with my daughter?" The Chief demanded.

Jared quickly looked from the angry father in front of him to the scared face of his friend. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down, he stepped forward and extended his hand, "I'm Jared Cameron, Sir."

Chief Swan glared at him and made no attempt to raise his hand to shake Jared's still outstretched one. He wasn't sure what to do or say. Jared kept eye contact thinking that maybe Bella's dad would see that he wasn't trying to get anything over on him.

"What are you doing with my daughter?"

"Dd-Dad?" Bella's shaky voice called.

Her father turned his glare on her. "What are you doing home from school in the middle of the day?" He demanded.

Bella's eyes were quickly filling with tears. Jared didn't like her being upset. It felt wrong.

"Sir, we had an issue at lunch and left early," Jared attempted to intervene.

Charlie Swan turned his hard glare back on Jared. "I didn't ask you," he shouted. "Bella what are you doing home?"

"Can you stop yelling," she whispered. "Something happened at lunch and I... I just needed to leave."

She looked terrified. Jared hadn't realized just how scared she was. Her dad yelling wasn't helping. He wanted to go to her and make her feel better, to tell her everything would be okay and wrap his arms around her, but he was afraid that would make the current situation worse.

"What happened?" The Chief asked. He didn't yell, but it was clear he was still angry.

"The Cullen's... they uh... well they won't leave me alone." Bella told him.

"The Cullens?" Chief Swan repeated. "Dr. Cullen's kids?"

"Yes," Bella flushed pink.

"What exactly did they do?"

"They keep staring at me and talking about me. It's just..." Bella seemed to be at a loss of what to say.

It was hard to describe. You really had to see it to understand.

"YOU!" Chief Swan turned back to Jared. "What nonsense have you filled her head with?"

"Uh Chief Swan, what do you mean?"

"I know Billy and Harry don't like the Cullen's." Chief Swan scowled. "The Cullen's have done nothing to no one. They've been good to the people of Forks. I want to know what kind of crazy-talk you've been filling my daughter with.''

"Sir, I haven't said anything. Whatever the Cullen's have done to make Bella feel uncomfortable is of their own doing."

Jared could see that Bella's dad didn't believe him. The look he was giving him was unmistakable. "My daughter just moved here and all of a sudden there's a boy from La Push in my house and she's slinging the same kind of bullshit that I've heard Billy Black and Harry Clearwater fling at me. I find it hard to believe that it's a coincidence."

"Sir, I'm not a liar." Jared defended himself.

Chief Swan's face turned red and the vein on his forehead bulged. "You need to leave. I do not appreciate you being here alone with my daughter without my knowledge."

Jared wanted to protest, instead, he turned and grabbed his notebook and a pen, scribbling his phone number down and handed the paper to Bella. Jared quickly loaded his books and supplies back into his bag. "I'll see you at school tomorrow," he told Bella giving her a small smile.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed before hanging her head.

Walking outside to his truck, he felt like he was being watched. The feeling made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Looking toward the woods that surrounded the Swan's property, he tried to see what was out there that made him feel so uneasy, but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He still felt uneasy as he climbed into his truck.

Leaving Bella felt wrong and Jared was having a hard time reigning in the fear and anger that had swept over him. With no other option, he backed out of the driveway and headed home. He felt calmer the closer he got to the reservation, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that Bella wasn't safe.

It was going to be a long night.

Once Jared's truck disappeared from Charlie's view, he turned his attention on his daughter. "Bella, I want to know what is going on? Skipping school, listening to nonsense about a family you do not even know and... what are you doing alone with a boy you barely know?" The more questions Charlie fired, the louder his voice got.

Bella looked at her father with her mouth hanging open. She could not believe what was happening.

"Answer me," Charlie yelled.

"The Cullen's... they make me uncomfortable. The way they watch me, today they just kept staring at me and then Alice just ... they scared me so I came home." Bella sighed, unable to put into words how she felt. I left a message with your secretary," Bella cried.

"That does not explain what you were doing home alone with a boy," Charlie fumed.

Bella hated confrontation, but Charlie wasn't listening and she could feel herself getting flustered. Charlie was acting like he'd caught her and Jared in her bedroom or something. Waving her arms around, "Look around Ch... Dad... What do you see? We were sitting at the table eating with our school books out so we could do homework." Bella yelled through tears of frustration. "We weren't doing anything wrong," she sighed, losing steam. Gathering her books, Bella shoved them in her bookbag and climbed the stairs to her room, leaving Charlie standing alone in the kitchen.

Charlie had been worried when he received the phone call telling him Bella had left school early. Leaving the station, he'd rushed through town to get home and check on her, but when he'd pulled into the driveway and saw the second truck his worry turned into suspicion. As soon as he saw the boy in his house he was furious. He'd been down this road with his ex-wife and he would be damned if he would be made a fool of again.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen, alone, Charlie had no idea at what point it had all gone to shit. Scrubbing his hand across his face, he turned and trudged up the stairs.

Bella's bedroom door was closed. Stepping forward and knocking, Charlie wasn't sure what to say. He needed to make sure Bella understood there were rules and one of those rules was no boys in the house unless he was home to keep watch.

He knocked on the door and waited.

Bella opened her bedroom door. Her eyes were red. Charlie knew she'd been crying.

Sighing, Bella stepped to the side to give Charlie room to enter.

Clearing his throat, "I'm sorry I yelled... but there are rules," he started. Thinking Bella would say something, Charlie paused.

Bella said nothing.

"I understand you're not a baby, but that doesn't mean that I think it's okay for you to be home alone with a boy. A boy, I don't know and you can't possibly know after only being here for two weeks." It had taken a long time for the gossip to die down after Renee had taken off and he refused to go through that again. He needed Bella to understand that some things would simply not be tolerated.

"Bella?" Charlie asked after she still hadn't said anything. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes. Is that all?" She asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, that's all." Charlie mumbled. He hated that Bella was upset with him, but he had to lay down the law now before there were any future issues. Charlie waited, hoping she would raise her head and look at him, but she didn't. Shaking his head, he turned and walked out of her room, carefully closing the door behind him.

The rest of the day passed with Bella holed up in her room while Charlie caught a game on television. Around 5:00 Bella came down stairs and prepared dinner, but even as they sat at the table, she continued her silence. After dinner was finished, Bella washed the dishes and then slipped back up to her room, all without uttering a single word.


	4. FTS Part 3

**From the Shadows**

 **Part 3**

Bella left for school a half hour earlier than she needed to. She hadn't wanted to deal with Charlie. Thankfully she managed to slip from the house before he was out of the shower.

Bella had never caused her parents any kind of worry. She'd never been in trouble and had always gotten good grades. Charlie's singular focus on Jared and not Bella's concerns about the Cullen's had really hurt her feelings.

It was raining... again. Bella was learning this was a regular occurrence in Forks. _No wonder her sun loving mother had hated it here_ , she thought as the sky turned gray.

The extra time she thought she would have, having left early was proving to be necessary as the rain turned into sleet. Bella wasn't used to driving in winter conditions so she was traveling slower than usual. By the time the school came into view, the roads were covered in a thin layer of solid ice.

Pulling into a space in the student parking area, Bella shut the engine off, leaned her head against the back of the headrest and took a few deep, calming breaths. She was really beginning to regret her decision to move to Forks.

A tap on the window startled her, making her jump and hit her head on the roof of the truck. Turning toward the noise, Bella could see Jared trying to contain his laughter.

"Hi." Bella shyly greeted Jared. She was still feeling embarrassed at the way Charlie had reacted the day before.

"Hey," Jared smiled. "You okay? You didn't get in trouble did you?"

Shaking her head, "No, not really. I'm not grounded or anything."

Bella was different from the other girls at Forks High. Girls like Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were all about gossip and cutting each other down. Jared despised that kind of attitude.

Bella was genuine. She was smart and wasn't afraid of letting people know it. She was beautiful, but didn't realize it, which only made her prettier. Jared had spent the last two weeks getting to know her and she was exactly the kind of girl he wanted to date. He really hoped Chief Swan wouldn't say no to allowing him to take her out.

"Want to get in?" Bella asked, bringing Jared out of his thoughts. Jared walked around the front of the truck to the passenger side, he opened the door and climbed in. The cab of the truck still smelled faintly of Billy Black's tobacco.

Jared didn't like that Bella's scent was masked from the smoke smell.

"Think your Dad will still let you go on Friday?"

''I'm going to ask him tonight. He didn't ground me so I can't see why he'd say no," Bella explained with a light blush on her cheeks.

The parking lot was beginning to fill up. Jared saw the Cullen's pull into their usual spots, but he didn't think Bella had noticed. "You ready to head in?" Jared asked, hoping to avoid any more weirdness from the Cullen's.

Bella dreaded having to go inside. She was still feeling nervous about the Cullen's. They hadn't really done anything, but the way they looked at her made her uneasy. It was if they were waiting for something. What Bella had no idea. And Alice... she had really unnerved her.

"If we have to," Bella groaned.

Jared stepped down from the cab and walked around the truck to meet Bella on the driver's side. He grabbed her hand and turned toward the school building. From the corner of his eye, Jared saw Tyler Crowley's black van skidding across the icy pavement. It was headed directly toward them.

There was no time to run.

Jared grabbed Bella, pulling her into his chest and threw himself on the ground, rolling under Bella's truck. Jared landed on his side. Bella's tiny body was crushed against his. They barely fit. Jared could feel the undercarriage of the Chevy touch every part of his body, but for some reason he didn't feel the weight .

He'd think about that later, right now he needed to focus.

Keeping Bella tucked tight against his chest, Jared prayed.

Jared looked over Bella's head watching as Edward Cullen raced toward them, his face pinched in rage as a screech sounded from his lips. Just another thing he would need to think about.

The sound of metal on metal tore through the air as Tyler's van made contact. Bella's truck shifted above them, it bounced against his side, once, twice, three times before finally coming to a rest. The only thing Jared could do was hug Bella tighter and curl into a ball as much as his large frame would allow. Realizing the impact was over and he and Bella had miraculously survived, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Bella?" he called.

"I... I'm okay," she sniffled making no attempt to move herself from the cage of Jared's arms. Not that there was any room for movement. Jared knew they were trapped.

"Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so," Bella answered shakily. "Just... how did we not get crushed?"

"Your God... My Ancestors... I have no idea." Jared admitted.

Everyone was screaming around them. Jared could see several sets of feet rushing their way. "Can you hear me?" Jared recognized the frantic voice of Mr. Green, the principal.

"Yeah, we're okay, but we're stuck." Jared yelled.

"Help is on the way." Mr. Green promised, kneeling down and sticking his head low enough to see the pair.

Jared could already hear the wail of sirens in the distance. All of Jared's recently enhanced senses were going haywire. His head was pounding from all the noise and his nose burned from the different scents. "Bella? Are you injured?" Jared asked as the scent of iron reached his oversensitive nose.

"I think my leg is cut," Bella admitted. "I can smell blood. It makes me lightheaded."

 _Bella could smell blood? Well at least he wasn't the only one_.

"So uh what movie do you want to see on Friday?" Jared joked, hoping to keep Bella from thinking too hard about the blood so she wouldn't pass out.

Jared could feel Bella laugh against him. "Anything that doesn't have car crashes," she snickered, shifting her head slightly to peer up at him.

"Bella... Bella..." They both heard yelled.

"Dad?"

"Bella are you okay? Chief Swan demanded. He sounded out of breath.

"I'm okay." Bella yelled just loud enough so that her dad could hear.

"We've got Dowling's on the way. He's going to lift your truck so you can get out." Charlie explained. "Just stay still."

"Uh where am I going to go?" Bella mumbled, making Jared chuckle.

Jared liked having Bella pressed up against me. Their legs were tangled together and her breasts were pressed against his chest. He felt a little guilty for enjoying it.

Jared could hear Chief Swan discussing a strategy plan with Mr. Dowling. It didn't seem like rocket science to him. They just needed to jack up one side enough to allow him to roll he and Bella out from beneath the beast.

Bella's dad stooped down and peered at us, ''We're going to lift the drivers side and then get you out."

"Ok, Sir," Jared called out.

"We're starting now," Chief Swan yelled.

Jared heard the jack scrape against the gravel parking lot as they slid it beneath the truck. He could feel Bella tense up as the truck groaned with each inch the frame was being lifted.

"Shh... it's okay," he tried to ease Bella's nerves. "I've got you." he murmured, tightening his arms around her. Jared wouldn't let anything harm her. Bella looked up at him holding his eyes with her own. Jared couldn't think of anything else but wanting to kiss her. "Fuck it," he mumbled, tilting his head down and pressing his lips against hers.

He was probably going to go to hell for taking advantage of the situation, but it would be worth it. It was a simple kiss, but he knew that he wanted to kiss her again and again. Pulling away, Jared looked at her hoping he hadn't ruined his chances with her. Holding his breath, he waited for her reaction.

Bella's cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes were glassy. "That was nice," she whispered, blushing a deeper shade of crimson.

The little bubble they were in was interrupted as Chief Swan's voice shouted, "We're going to have to stabilize the truck as we lift it."

Jared was almost disappointed at the speed of their rescue. He wanted more time cradling Bella in his arms. _Yep, he was definitely going to hell,_ he thought.

"ONE..."

Quickly leaning into Bella, Jared kissed her lips once more, knowing the chaos that was waiting for them. "It _was_ nice." he whispered.

"TWO..."

"THREE..."

He felt hands grab him around his right shoulder and upper arm. It only took seconds for Chief Swan to pull him free. When the Chief released him, Jared was lying flat on his back with Bella caged in his arms lying over him.

Jared refused the ambulance that the EMS crew wanted him to ride in. Instead, he found himself riding shotgun in Chief Swan's police cruiser, following the ambulance, the Chief had insisted Bella ride in.

She had not been happy.

He could see the Chief glance his way every few minutes as though he wanted to say something. He never did. As they neared the hospital, Jared decided to bite the bullet.

"I'd like to take Bella out on a date Friday night," he announced.

Clucking his tongue, "And where would you be taking her?"

"The movie theater in Port Angeles and then dinner.

"Do you know what movie?"

"No Sir. But we'd have to see a movie in the 8:00 slot." Jared told him. "If I pick her up around 6:30 that would give us time to get home from school and do any homework we might have . Depending on Bella's curfew, I would like to get something to eat after the movie ends."

"Do you have a curfew?" It felt like a trick question.

"Yes and no. My parents usually tell me to be home by midnight, but I'm 18 so if there is something I want to do like a concert or something, they'll allow me stay out later. But, I have to call and check in. They're pretty easy. As long as my grades stay good and I don't give them a reason to worry, then they trust me." Jared answered honestly.

"And how are your grades?''

It was beginning to feel like an interrogation.

"I'm in AP courses, that's why I transferred to Forks last year, well that and baseball.

"You play ball? Chief Swan asked with the most interest Jared had heard from the man so far.

"Yes Sir, I pitch. I'm hoping between academic and athletic scholarships that most of my tuition will be covered." His parents didn't have the money to send him to college. There was no reason to hide that. His family wasn't poor but they had to work for what they had.

"Midnight," Chief Swan finally said.

"Uh, midnight?" Jared asked feeling slightly confused.

"Normally I would tell you Bella needed to be home by 11:00. but if you're going all the way up to Port Angeles after school, you'll need the extra hour. Have her home by midnight. Not one minute later."

"Thank you, Sir."

They pulled into the Forks Hospital just behind the ambulance. Chief Swan got out of the car and immediately headed toward the stretcher Bella was on. She still looked pissed.

Jared trudged behind the Chief, not wanting to get in the way. Once inside the hospital the nurse called Chief Swan over to fill out some paper while the paramedics wheeled Bella down the hall.

"Can I go back with Bella?" Jared asked.

"Just make sure you don't get in the way." Chief Swan instructed before going back to the paperwork the nurse had given him.

He walked down the hall, looking for Bella's room. He peeked in the door and saw her lying on the bed, looking annoyed as a nurse asked her questions. He stayed by the door until the nurse was finished.

Walking to her side,he couldn't help but grin knowing that her dad had said yes to letting her go out with him on Friday.

"So do you need an amputation or are you going to live?" He joked, hoping to get her to smile.

"Stitches," she grumbled and then smiled brightly. "Maybe, I'll get out of gym."

He couldn't help it. He cracked up looking at her hopeful expression.

"Well I have good news," Jared beamed.

"What is it?" Bella demanded when he didn't say anything else.

"I asked your Dad about Friday and he said yes and you don't have to be home until midnight," he announced proudly.

"Really?" she blushed.

"Yep!"

Jared didn't have time to say anything else before he felt himself being pushed out of the way,causing him to stumble and fall into the little cabinet that was beside the hospital bed. Regaining his balance, he looked to see what had knocked him over and found the small Cullen girl hovering over Bella.

"What the hell?"

"Oh Bella we were so worried," Alice sang as she waved her hands in the air and leaned into Bella as if to hug her. Bella looked at him from over Alice's head. Her eyes were wide and terrified.

"We're going to have so much fun. We'll rent movies and then we can go shopping and get rid of the hideous clothes you wear." Alice rattled. She was talking so fast it all sounded like a high pitched song.

"Get off of me!" Bella yelled, turning red. "What is wrong with you?"

Alice just laughed. "Oh Bella, you're so funny."

 _This chick was fucking crazy._

"I already asked my father and he said you can spend the night Friday. I knew he would." The psycho continued blabbing in a soprano voice.

Jared could see Bella turning red and knew it had nothing to do with her shyness. Whatever the hell was wrong with the Cullen's, they were turning into stalkers.

"I already told you that I have plans on Friday. I don't know you and you just insulted me. Get out of my room." Bella looked seconds from bolting. Jared didn't blame her.

Bella's words didn't faze the creepy girl at all. "Seriously Bella, don't you listen?" She giggled. "I told you that you could just cancel them. Then we'll have all night Friday and then all day on Saturday to be best friends."

Her tinkling voice vibrated inside Jared's ears making him wince each time she opened her mouth. He could smell the bleach the hospital used to clean and it burned his nose and made him want to gag. Shaking his head, he looked at Bella . "Do you want me to get your dad?"

"Yes!"

"Stop touching me," Jared heard Bella yell as he turned to leave to find her father. He stopped in his tracks seeing Edward standing at the door with a weird expression on his face. It looked like he was both breathing deeply and trying to hold his breath at the same time. He was looking past Jared and Jared knew if he followed Cullen's line of sight that he'd find him staring at Bella.

There was no way in hell that Jared was leaving Bella alone with both of these freaks. Turning back around, Bella was looking straight ahead at Edward. Her eyes were frightened and he could feel himself beginning to shake with anger.

Strolling past Jared and across the small room, Edward stopped at Bella's side. The Ginger reached out and grabbed Bella's hand and brought it to his mouth. "Isabella how are you feeling?" he sang.

Bella looked like she was about to throw up. Jared could see her trying to pull her hand away from him, but Cullen wasn't releasing it.

"Let me go," Bella shouted as her eyes filled with tears.

Edward released her hand, but didn't move from her side. Jared made his way to her and shoved his way in front of the insane duo "Get out. Bella told you to leave." He yelled. Though it sounded more like a growl.

All of a sudden both Alice and Edward stepped to the side. At first Jared thought they were finally listening, until he saw the Dr. walk in. "Isabella, I'm Dr. Cullen. I see you've met my children, Alice and Edward." His voice was as much like a song as both Edward and Alice's.

Bella looked like she was about to pass out.

"Father, I think Bella might be going into shock." Edward told his dad.

"What?" Bella hissed.

"I see, well let me check you over. We don't want you to have to miss the slumber party on Friday," he smiled.

"Get my Dad," Bella demanded, recoiling away from the Doctor.

Smiling in what Jared guessed was supposed to be comforting and reassuring, "I'm sure he'll be here in just a moment. Let's get you checked out. Did you hit your head?" Dr. Cullen once again moved toward Bella.

Fuck me! This was getting stranger by the second. Even the Cullen doc was ignoring Bella.

"Don't touch me," Bella sat up and flung her legs over the side of the bed and jumped away from the trio. Standing she looked toward Jared, "Get my Dad..." she pleaded.

Leaning down so that he could whisper in her ear. "I don't want to leave you in here with them. This is ... hell, I don't know what this is."

Thankfully, the choice was taken out of his hands as Chief Swan walked in the room. He looked from the three Cullen's who were standing together to he and Bella. "What's going on?"

"Dad, I need to talk to you. Alone." Bella said.

"Okay..."

Jared moved to leave so Bella could speak to her dad. Before he could take a step, Bella gripped his hand, "No, stay, please.

Nodding, he pulled her closer into his side. She was so scared she was trembling. Chief Swan's frown at seeing him this close to his daughter didn't escape his notice.

"Bella, what is going on?" The Chief asked once the room was clear of everyone except the three of them.

"That man is not touching me. I want a different doctor." Bella told him.

"Bella..." Chief Swan scowled. "Dr. Cullen is the best Doctor in this hospital. What on earth has gotten into you." He asked, but instead of looking at Bella he was staring at Jared and he did not look happy.

"Dad!" Bella hissed, trying to get his attention.

"I am telling you that he makes me uncomfortable. His kids are stalking me and their Dad the ''Doctor'' ignored every word I said. I don't want them near me." Bella was firm, but Jared could feel her body shaking.

"You are being ridiculous. Now, I don't know what this boy," he jabbed a finger in Jared's direction, "has filled your head with, but you need to end this nonsense right now."

Great, Jared was back to being the enemy and he had a sinking feeling that Friday was not going to happen.

Bella didn't say a word, instead she pulled a cell phone from her pocket. Charlie said nothing as he watched his daughter. He didn't need to, his face was saying plenty. The vein on his forehead was threatening to pop.

"Mom..." Bella sighed in relief.

"Mom, just listen," Bella huffed, frustrated.

"MOM! Shut up and listen!" Bella cried.

"I need stitches and the doctor makes me uncomfortable. His kids are stalking me and Dad won't listen." Bella's words ran together.

"Well no," Bella said, sniffling.

"But, mom... I have a bad feeling. It's just bad juju... tingles," The words Bella were saying didn't really fit the girl Jared had come to know, but he could hear Bella's mom on the other end and apparently those were the magic words.

"Here, mom wants to talk to you." Bella thrusts her cell phone to Chief Swan.

If he was pissed before, he looked ready to spit nails now. WIth a glare to Jared he answered with a gruff, "Renee..."

The call only lasted a few minutes. Charlie snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Bella. "We will be talking about this later, young lady."

Bella just leaned closer into Jared's side. He wrapped his arm tighter around her. He knew she was scared.

With a tap on the door, Dr. Cullen poked his head in. "Are we ready?" He smiled, though Jared thought it looked forced.

With a heated glance at himself and Bella, the Chief walked to where the doctor was standing. "Dr. Cullen, I apologize, but after speaking to my EX wife..." Charlie paused, he was clearly unhappy with the outcome. "I hate to ask, but is there another doctor available?"

"I'm sorry Chief Swan, as you know the only other doctor on staff is Dr. Gerandy and he's on vacation." Dr. Cullen informed Bella's dad.

Turning to face us, "Bella..."

Bella shook her head no.

Sighing, Chief Swan turned back to Dr. Cullen, "Is there a physician's assistant available? Anyone that can stitch Bella's leg?"

"I'm afraid it's just me. I assure you I have the experience," Dr. Cullen smiled.

"Uh, my mom is a nurse practitioner at the tribal clinic." Jared offered knowing it was going to make Chief Swan dislike him even more than he already seemed to. He was right judging by the death glare Bella's dad sent him.

"Perfect," Bella sighed.

"Either way, Chief Swan, Isabella needs to have sutures on her leg as soon as possible to avoid infection." Dr. Cullen advised.

Turning to look at Jared, "Will the clinic even see Bella?"

"It won't be a problem," He promised. At least he hoped it wouldn't be.

"Fine," The Chief huffed, clearly unhappy. "Again, Dr. Cullen, I apologize."

"It's no problem. If you need anything, just call the hospital. I'm on call tonight." Dr. Cullen smiled and then left the room.

As soon as Dr. Cullen was gone, Bella sagged against Jared. All the adrenaline leaving her system. He caught her before she fell. "Are you okay?" he asked, carrying her to the bed.

"Yeah... I just... everything and my leg really hurts," she whispered, looking down at her torn jeans. "Oh God..." she mumbled, swaying.

"Bella look at me," Jared told her, grabbing each side of her face and turning her head until she was staring at him. "Breathe through your mouth," he directed.

"What are you doing? What's wrong with her?" Chief Swan demanded, coming to their side.

"The blood, the smell makes her lightheaded," Jared quickly explained.

"Bella... look at me." he told her again when her eyes started closing. Letting go of her face with one hand, he dug into the pocket of his jacket. "Jackpot," he grinned, pulling out the pack of gum. He unwrapped a piece and handed it to Bella. "It's peppermint, it will help with the smell."

Once Bella's eyes focused, he knew she'd be okay. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think so," she told him blushing.

Jared helped her off the bed and took her hand in his own. He figured it wasn't going to hurt anything, her father already hated him.

With a scowl at their connected hands, Chief Swan pulled the door open, "Let's go."

They only got a few steps out of the door before Bella started limping. Jared could hear her hiss in pain, but she was fighting it. Finally, she stumbled. "Here, let me," he offered, lifting her under her knees and carrying her.

Chief Swan stopped and turned to look at them. "I'll find a wheelchair," he grumbled, stomping away.

"I think your dad hates me," Jared sighed.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Bella kissed his cheek. "You saved my life,'' she whispered.

Jared looked down at her, "Nah, I just figured if I had you trapped you wouldn't slap me if I kissed you," he teased, grinning down at her.

Bella laughed and settled her head on his shoulder. They were already at the exit when Chief Swan appeared with a wheel chair. "Here," He pushed it toward Jared.

"Dad, it will take longer for me to get in that thing than it will to just walk to your cruiser that is two feet away.

With a huff, Chief Swan turned on his heel, "Let's just get this over with."

Jared had a feeling Bella was in for a long night.

"Front seat or back?" Jared asked.

"Bella can sit in the front," Chief Swan barked, opening the passenger side door. Jared helped Bella into the seat and shut the door and then folded himself into the back seat.

"I'll drop you at the school." Chief Swan informed Jared, anxious to get him away from his daughter, no doubt.

Pulling into the school parking lot, it was like nothing had happened. "Do you need directions to the clinic?" Jared asked.

"No, but maybe you should call your mom and let her know that I'm bringing Bella in."

Nodding in agreement, Jared got out of the cruiser and climbed into his truck. He sent his mom a quick text. With that done, he followed Chief Swan out of the parking lot.

Arriving at the clinic, Jared hopped out of his truck and met Bella at the passenger side of her Dad's police cruiser. He knew better than to open her door, instead he waited for her dad. "Can you get a wheelchair?" Chief Swan asked.

"Uh, Sir, the clinic doesn't have wheelchairs."

Grumbling, he opened Bella's door and helped her to stand. "Bells, do you think you can make it leaning against me?"

Nodding, she leaned into her dad's side. Chief Swan wrapped his arm around her waist and took most of her weight against himself. Every step Bella took, she winced.

"Bella is anything else wrong? You look like it hurts to walk." Jared frowned noticing she was favoring her left leg.

"I uh, I think I twisted my ankle when I jumped off the bed," she admitted, blushing a bright shade of pink.

"Just lean farther into me. We've only got a little ways left to go," her dad instructed.

Jared watched Bella stumble twice before he stopped in front of them. "Chief, I don't mind carrying her."

"We'll be fine, right Bella?" Chief Swan insisted.

With every step Bella took, more tears slipped from her eyes. Jared figured what the hell, the man already hated him. "Chief, I don't know why you don't like me, but it's pretty clear that you don't. Since I don't know what I did to make you dislike me I don't see how I can do anything to change that, but Bella is crying and every step she takes is making it worse. Just let me carry her."

 _This was stupid,_ Jared thought.

Chief Swan looked down and saw Bella's cheeks streaked with tears. "Bella are you in that much pain?" he asked her.

Nodding, she sucked in a breath. "It really hurts," she sniffled.

"Just get her inside so she can be checked out," he conceded, clearly unhappy.

 _Finally,_ Jared thought scooping Bella into his arms. She weighed next to nothing. "Thank you," she murmured leaning her head against his shoulder. He wanted to wipe her tears and kiss her lips, but he figured the Chief might actually shoot him if he did that.

"Anytime," he grinned.

Chief Swan walked ahead and opened the door. Once inside, all eyes fell onto them. "I text my mom to let her know we were coming in, can you get her?" Jared asked Tina who was working behind the desk.

"Sure thing, honey." she smiled.

"Chief?"

I turned to see who was calling for Bella's dad. Chief Black was staring at us. "Bella, honey, are you okay?" he asked wheeling himself toward us.

"There was an accident at school." Chief Swan told him, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Isn't the hospital in Forks closer?" Billy Black asked,eyeing Chief Swan warily.

Scowling at me and Bella, "Yes, it is. Apparently the gossip about the evil Cullen's has reached my daughter's ears and she refused to let Dr. Cullen look at her." Charlie told him, glaring.

Jared noticed he didn't mention talking to Bella's mom.

"I see," Chief Black clucked his tongue. "Well it's a good thing Jared here has favor with our practitioner," Chief Black grinned at Bella.

Jared saw his mom walk up and eye him up and down before settling her eyes on Bella who was still in his arms. She didn't bother to hide her raised brow.

"Chief Black?" My mom asked, nodding toward Bella.

The clinic didn't treat non tribe members, not that anyone would have driven here to be seen in a tiny clinic instead of going to the hospital in town anyway. Jared knew when he sent his mom the text that he was asking a lot, but he also knew he couldn't stand by and let Bella be seen by Dr. Cullen after what had happened.

"Yes, Kathy, you have my permission to treat Bella." Chief Black smiled at Bella before nodding to my mom. "Bella, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks Billy." she smiled.

"Charlie, you'll have to fill out some papers." Chief Black told him, as Tina came around from behind the desk with a stack of paperwork.

"Jared if you'll follow me," Mom ordered.

Jared followed his mom down the hall and into one of only three rooms the clinic had. "Mom, this is Bella Swan, Bella this is my mom Kathy," he introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cameron," Bella gave his mom a shy smile.

"It's wonderful to meet you as well. Now let's get you patched up."

Jared's mom stepped to the end of the bed and gently took Bella's leg into her hand. "I'm going to start by cutting away your blue jeans." Jared's mom explained taking a pair of scissors from the tray of equipment that was beside the bed.

"Just look at me Bella," Jared told her. "Want more gum?" he laughed, earning a small smile.

Jared's mom looked at him with her brow raised in question. "Bella faints with blood." He explained, making Bella blush.

"Just focus on my handsome son," Jared's mom teased, making his own cheeks flush.

"Bella, do you know when you last had a tetanus shot?" Mrs. Cameron asked.

"Last year. It was my birthday so I remember it pretty well," Bella sighed, embarrassed.

"Well then you can escape that." Jared's mom laughed. "Alright, you're going to need a few stitches. I'm going to give you a shot of lidocaine to numb the area."

"Ok," Bella whispered.

"Come on you can squeeze my hand," Jared offered. Bella took his hand in hers and closed her eyes tight.

He knew the second the needle pierced her skin. She inhaled sharply and then opened her eyes and exhaled.

"I'm going to give you a few minutes to let the lidocaine take effect and then I'll clean out the wound and suture it. After we've fixed your leg up, I think we'll need to x-ray this ankle. It's pretty swollen and already bruising." Mrs. Cameron explained. "I'm just going to check on my other patient and I'll be right back."

"You had to get a tetanus on your birthday?" Jared asked, when his mom was gone.

"I stepped on a rusty nail. It went straight through my shoe." Bella grimaced.

"Ouch!" He whistled.

"Yeah, it's up there in my top five." Bella told him.

Jared's mom walked back into the room, eyeing him before turning her attention to the girl he was holding protectively. "Let's get started," she announced, grabbing a few supplies from the tray.

Bella kept her eyes closed the entire time, squeezing Jared's hand while his mom stiched her leg.

"Eleven," Mrs. Cameron counted out before covering the stitches in a light wrapping. "Now Sweetie, you'll need to have these removed in eight days. Just come by the clinic or have Jared bring you by the house and I'll remove them for you." She explained.

"Yes Ma'am and thank you."

"You are welcome, now let's get that ankle looked at, shall we?"

Charlie sat in the waiting area with Billy. Neither of them speaking. The tension between the two men was palpable. Charlie didn't understand the hatred that Billy and the rest of the tribe had for the Cullen's. As far as he was concerned, Forks was lucky to have a Doctor with such impeccable credentials. None of it had made any sense and he and Billy had gotten into an argument that had effectively ended their friendship... or at the very least put it on hold.

"You just going to sit there and pretend I'm not here?" Billy nudged Charlie in the shoulder.

WIth a scowl to his old friend, "I am when your foolishness reaches my daughter. She was downright rude and embarrassed the hell of me."

"Did you ask her what her reasons were?" Billy urged.

"She's been going on about 'The Cullen's' ever since she got here and met that boy, Jared... I don't need to ask, the answer is damn clear." Charlie grumbled.

Billy felt guilty for not clueing his friend in, but it was against Tribal Law. Even so, they'd known each other since they were boys, Charlie should have trusted him. "That boy doesn't know anymore than you do old man. And he's a good kid, you might want to change your tune about him seeing as your daughter has taken a shine to him."

The second Jared Cameron crossed the threshold with Bella in his arms, Billy saw it. Jared held her protectively, carefully cradled against his body. Hell, the boy had brought her here to the clinic knowing the rules, but was willing to take the risk. For Billy, that in itself spoke volumes. Bella had always been a shy girl, yet she had her arms wound tight around Jared's neck with her head resting on his shoulder. There was something brewing between the two. You only had to look at the pair to see that there was a fire waiting to burn bright.

He'd seen the same look on his daughter Rebecca's face when she'd met that surfer. Billy had fought against it and lost. Billy knew Charlie and could already see the path he was walking down. It would only end in hurt for everyone.

Billy sighed, the mistakes he'd made were numerous and he was still paying the price. He and Charlie may be at odds, but he didn't want to see his friend make the same mistakes he had.

"She's been here two weeks... that isn't long enough to 'take a shine' to anything," Charlie grumbled.

"Solomon was here for three days," Billy reminded him. "I haven't seen Becca in five years and I've never met my grandson."

Charlie's retort was cut off before it started as Jared and Bella appeared with Jared's mom, Kathy.

"Chief Swan," Kathy Cameron held her hand out in introduction. "The wound on Bella's leg required eleven sutures, and she has a badly sprained ankle. She'll need to have the sutures removed in eight days. Her ankle will need to be wrapped for at least two weeks. It's important that she stay off the leg and keep it elevated. I recommend that she remain home the rest of the week. I'll be happy to write you an excuse for school or call and speak with the nurse." Katy explained.

"Thank you," Charlie's relief was clear.

"Alright, I have to get back to the station. I'm on a double today and I'll have to sort the paperwork from the accident out as well, so let's get you home." Charlie said stepping forward to help Bella.

"Charlie, why don't you let Bella stay with Jake and I until you get off work. That way she doesn't have to worry about the stairs," Billy suggested. He really wanted to know what it was about the Cullen's that had caused Bella to refuse to let Doctor Cullen look at her.

Billy could see Charlie warring with himself and hoped the fool's stubbornness wouldn't win out. Finally, Charlie looked to Bella,

"Bells?"

"It would be easier," Bella whispered.

Billy clapped his hands together, "You're in for a treat Bella, I'm making my special spaghetti tonight."

"Come on Bella," Charlie rolled his eyes as he helped her maneuver her crutches.

Billy eyed Jared, "How about you help an old man out and drive me home," Billy offered the boy who was staring after Bella.

"Sure, Chief Black," Jared agreed.

Billy didn't miss the grin on Jared's mom's face, no matter how hard she tried to cover it up. "Jared, be sure to let me know of your plans," Kathy told her son knowing full well he'd be having dinner with the Black's.

"Let's roll," Billy joked, wheeling himself toward the clinic door. Jared helped Billy into the cab of his truck and then settled his wheelchair into the bed. The Black's little red house was only a five minute drive from the clinic.

Charlie wasn't happy to see Jared pull up next to his cruiser, but he did trust Billy to keep Bella safe, even if he thought the old coot was being a superstitious fool.

Once everyone was inside, Charlie said his goodbyes and left. He'd have to keep a close watch on Jared. He knew the boy wanted to date his daughter and it would seem Bella agreed.

Bella settled onto the couch with Jared beside her. He had pulled a few school books from his bag and they were going over notes. They were striking next to one another. Bella with her pale skin and Jared with his deep bronze. They were evenly matched Billy noted, studying them.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Billy decided to meet Jacob outside. "I'll be right back," Billy called over his shoulder as he wheeled himself through the door and waited on the tiny porch for his son. He could see Jacob with Quil and Embry in tow walking down the road. Once the three boys were in front of him, Jacob raised his brow at his father.

"Son, I wanted to talk to you for a minute," Billy sighed. He knew Jacob was nursing a crush on Bella.

"Okay..." Jacob drew out, eyeing his father.

"Bella's here," Billy informed him watching as Jacob's face broke into a huge smile, while Quil and Embry nudged Jacob and made oohing sounds.

"Where's her truck?" Jacob asked looking around the yard. From where Jake was standing he couldn't see Jared's truck, that was mostly hidden by a stack of wood and some clutter.

"There was an accident at the high school this morning and Bella got hurt. Charlie's working a double so Bella's going to spend some time here," Billy explained.

Jacob immediately looked concerned and moved to walk past his dad to get to Bella.

Raising his hand to stop his son, "Now wait a second. I know you've got a bit of a crush on Bella..." Billy waited while Jacob protested all the while blushing and glaring at his friends for laughing.

Billy had heard the three strategizing over how to win Bella's heart. He knew Jacob had liked Bella when they were small. They had been inseparable when Charlie would bring her over during her summer visits. Eventually Bella stopped coming to Forks and it had been years since Jacob had seen her. When they'd delivered the truck to Charlie, Jacob had taken one look and been smitten.

Clearing his throat, "As I was saying, you need to know that first of all she's two years older than you. A few years down the road that would be no big deal, right now it is." Billy took a breath and watched Jacob's face contort. His son could deny it all he wanted, but he did care for Bella and while at one time Billy himself had thought it might be a good match, he had a feeling or an instinct that it was already too late for Jacob.

"Son are you listening to me?" Billy asked annoyed as the three boys carried on.

"Yeah," Jacob huffed, clearly unhappy with this conversation.

"I know you boys have been plotting," BIlly raised his all knowing eyes and looked at each one of them. "But, Bella's got a fellow and I don't think he's going to find any schemes from the three of you funny"

His son's feeling were clear as day. Jacob wasn't happy with this information. And Billy knew how stubborn his boy could be.

"Bella's friend is inside with her. I wanted to warn you and your goons to behave."

Quil needled Jacob in the side, "Come on, you can take some marshmallow from Forks," We've got your back, right Em?"

Shaking his head at the teenagers in front of him, Billy moved to the side to let them through the door. He could tell talking wasn't going to convince the stooges of anything. They'd have to see for themselves exactly who was with Bella.

Billy wheeled behind the boys who were gaping at Jared and Bella.

"Tough break bro," Quil shook his head.

"Uh, yeah, Jake... He's no marshmallow," Embry pointed out.

Jared Cameron was a good kid. He was polite and respectful and was a star ball player. He had good grades and the council had granted his parent's request that he transfer to Forks High in hopes he would receive a scholarship. The boy was tall and built and seemed to have put fifty pounds of muscle on his frame since the last time Billy had seen him. And if Billy was right and he knew he was, he had picked Bella Swan over all the girls in both La Push and Forks.

"Hey Black," Jared greeted with a friendly smile, noticing the boys in the doorway.

"Cameron," Jacob called back a lot less friendly than he had reason to be.

Jacob seemed to decide something and strolled toward the couch sitting down next to Bella. With a grin, he slung his arm around her shoulders, "Hey Bells... what did you trip over?" he chuckled remembering her many spills and tumbles when they were younger.

Jared looked at Jacob and seemed to realize that he had a thing for her.

Quil and Embry exchanged a look and then shrugged and followed after Jacob. Of course those two would follow Jacob, no matter what. _Teenagers were idiots,_ Billy thought.

"You still hitting on other guys' girls and getting your ass kicked, Ateara?" Jared asked never taking his eyes from Jake.

Quil grinned, "You know it."

Quil seemed to have missed the subtle threat, but Embry having the brains of the two caught on. "Let's go check on the rabbit," he suggested.

Jacob glared at his friend, and sank further into the couch tightening his arm around Bella. She did not look comfortable. BIlly wanted to facepalm. His son was going to make a fool of himself and earn the ire of a boy twice his size.

"Uh, Jake can you maybe scoot over a little bit?" Bella asked.

Watching the scene unfold, Billy couldn't decide who was more stupid, teenage girls or teenage boys. The fact that he was debating the two said a lot considering the stunts the twins had pulled.

Jake moved giving Bella more room, but judging by the look on Jared's face, it wasn't enough. Embry kept glancing worriedly between Jake and Jared. At least one of the three stooges had some sense, Billy mused.

Ever the goofball, Quil grinned, oblivious to the tension "So Cameron, you and Bella huh?"

Bella looked like a deer in the headlights, "Yeah, me and Bella," Jared smiled at her making her blush, before turning his eyes on Jacob with a less than friendly stare.

"Jacob, I need you to go the market for me," Billy interceded before the boys could get into a pissing contest.

Jacob wasn't happy, but he did get up from the couch. With a short list in hand, Jacob took off for the market with Embry and Quil.

"I need to make a call, make yourselves at home," BIlly told Bella and Jared as he wheeled down the hall to his room. He needed to call Old Quil and have him hold the boys up so he could get to the bottom of what had happened with the Cullen's.

With that out of the way, Billy headed back to the living room, but stopped when he heard the two whispering.

"Uh, thanks for um, saying that to Jake. I think he has a crush on me," Bella whispered. Billy knew without seeing her that her cheeks would be pink.

"I figured," Jared nearly growled. "But, Bella I didn't just say it for Jake," he paused. Billy could hear him take a deep breath even from the hallway he was eavesdropping from.

"Bella, I like you. I want you to be my girl," Jared told her. "Even if after today your dad will never let me take you out."

It was quiet, neither Bella or Jared speaking. Billy was just about to push himself the remaining distance to the living room when he heard Bella's quiet voice.

"I'd like that," Bella whispered, barely reaching Billy's ears.

Purposely making noise to announce his return, Billy wheeled himself in front of the television.

Jared and Bella went back to the notes they had been studying earlier. Billy stared at the game that was on the tv, but his mind was on thinking of a way to bring up the Cullen's. The perfect segway came when Bella tried to pull herself from the couch. She bumped her leg on the coffee table, and cried out from the pain. Jared was on his feet instantly, helping her."

"Sorry, my leg is cramping."

Jared knelt down and took Bella's leg in his hand, "Sometimes I get charlie-horses during ball season, my mom showed me how to work them out. Can I try?"

With a tiny nod, Bella gave her permission. Billy found himself watching the interaction. Jared was careful and respectful as he massaged the kink out of Bella's injured leg.

Taking a chance, "So what happened that you ended up in the clinic?" Billy asked.

Jared and Bella shared a look. It was almost a silent conversation and if Billy didn't know better he would have thought the two youngsters in front of him had been dating for years instead of fifteen minutes.

"It started my first day of school..."

When Bella and Jared finished telling Billy the events that had transpired over the last couple of weeks, the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end. They were right to be worried and Billy could only hope that Charlie would pull his head out of his ass and listen to his daughter.

There hadn't been a pack of protectors since the era of Ephraim Black. Billy supposed until now there hadn't been a need for a pack to exist among them, but now...

Billy decided he would need to discuss matters with the Elders. Perhaps Old Quil could call to the ancestors and impart their need for a pack of protectors. Until then, Billy could only talk with Charlie and warn Jared and Bella to follow their gut instincts.

* * *

 **AN:** All mistakes are my own, still working on the rusty writing so apologies if it's a mess.


	5. FTS Part 4

**From the Shadows**

 **Part 4**

Jasper listened in disapproval as his family discussed Bella Swan. As far as he was concerned there wasn't anything to discuss. It seemed pretty black and white to the war veteran. The girl did not like any of the Cullen's. In fact, she was terrified in their presence.

"Alice, you know your visions are subjective. The girl doesn't want anything to do with us." Jasper added his opinion to the 'family' discussion.

"But... I've seen it," His wife whined. He loved Alice, but she was used to getting her way and the situation with the Chief's daughter was getting out of hand.

"She's my mate," Edward insisted.

Jasper knew Edward was full of shit. The girl was not his mate. Sighing, "Edward if she were your mate, she would feel a pull to you. Instead she flees anytime you get near her."

Alice sauntered towards her husband, attempting to disguise her annoyance, but Jasper could feel it oozing off of her. "Jazz, Bella and I are going to best friends. Sisters. The wedding will be so beautiful and she is going to make a lovely bride, with my help, of course. And then Edward and Bella will go to Esme's Island for their honeymoon and Edward will change her." Alice described her vision.

Carlisle had yet to make his thoughts known. Judging by Edward's aggravation, their adopted father was doing a good job of keeping the annoying brat out of his head. Esme had remained silent, though Jasper could feel her hope for her 'first son.' Rosalie seethed on the other end of the table. The Ice Queen did not want anything to do with the Swan girl and Emmett would go along with Rosalie.

Deciding he needed to make Carlisle understand before something happened that couldn't be covered up, Jasper leaned forward and held Carlisle's eyes with his own. "Carlisle, Bella Swan is not Edward's mate. I can feel her. She's terrified of him." Jasper let his words hang in the air before continuing. "Edward's feelings are nothing more than bloodlust and possession."

Jasper ignored the snarling from his brother and kept on going, "If this obsession doesn't end, we're all going to suffer for it. I can feel a storm coming." After saying his peace, Jasper leaned back and waited. He didn't miss the scathing look that his wife sent him, nor did he miss the anger and betrayal that tinged her emotions. As much as he hated hurting Alice, he knew her and Edward's fixation on Chief Swan's daughter was going to lead to trouble.

"Son, Edward," Carlisle finally spoke. "I saw today for myself that Bella does not want to be involved with our family. I am sorry that you are hurt, but, I think you and Alice need to give the girl space."

Jasper felt Edward's emotions and knew the manipulation was about to begin "Carlisle, I've waited over a century to find my mate," Edward played on Carlisle's heartstrings.

Several minutes passed in silence. Jasper could feel Carlisle's resolve waver. Once again it looked like the boy wonder would get his way. Sighing, Carlisle looked at his prodigy, "Edward, I understand and if you truly believe Bella Swan is your mate then as the head of this family and by leader of this coven under Volturi law, I will not stand in your way. But, as your father for all intents and purposes, I urge you to be careful. I think both you and Alice should take a step back and let Bella come to you."

Jasper wasn't surprised by the outcome. Carlisle and Esme were both much too lenient with the two favorite Cullen children. Standing, Jasper looked at Carlisle, "That girl isn't Edward's mate and this foolishness is going to be this family's ruin." As Jasper made his leave, he could see Edward and Alice in the corner of the room huddled together, scheming, no doubt.

Alone in his study, Jasper could hear quiet murmurings from his wife and brother. He knew they had no plans to take a step back, if anything, their emotions said the exact opposite. Looking up from the book he was pretending to read, he arched his brow at his wife as she entered the room full of hostility.

"Bella _is_ Edward's mate," Alice insisted.

He loved the woman, really he did, but it was times like this that he didn't like her very much. "No, Alice, she's not. Edward is intrigued by her silent mind and her blood sings to him, but that does not make her his mate. She does not want anything to do with him."

"You're wrong," His wife seethed. "I've seen it." With that she turned on her heel and stomped out of his study.

It was several hours later when Jasper found himself downstairs embattled in Grand Theft Auto with Emmett that he noticed the absence of Edward. He didn't want to know where the self righteous, entitled little twirp had gone. It couldn't be anywhere good and the excitable feelings floating downstairs from his meddling wife was proof of that.

* * *

Bella lay in bed, restless. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. She'd only been living with Charlie for two weeks and she'd lived more in fourteen days than she had her entire life with Renee. She finally felt like she was free to be the seventeen year old girl she really was, instead of the middle aged woman her mom always compared her to.

She had enjoyed spending the day at the Black's house. When she was younger and would visit Charlie during the summer, she spent most of her time playing in the sand on First Beach. She'd forgotten how much she used to love it. Being in La Push today had reminded her. And of course there was Jared. Bella had never had a boyfriend before. So the fact that Jared was not only interested in her, but was now officially her boyfriend was exciting. And he had kissed her. It wasn't the kind of kiss she'd heard girls talk about in the locker room, but it was still nice. Bella wanted him to kiss her again.

Finally feeling the events of the day, she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

From the rocking chair, Edward Cullen watched Bella sleep. He revelled in her every sigh and marvelled at the way she tossed and turned. It was fascinating. Her scent called to him. It took every ounce of willpower he'd gained in the hundred plus years he'd roamed the earth to withstand the temptation of her blood. But, he was incredibly controlled. It would all be worth it. Alice's vision had shown him that.

Bella bolted upright, startling Edward. He had just enough time to slip out of the window and avoid being caught. He'd have to be more careful in the future, he thought.

From his new hiding place in the tree outside of her bedroom window, he watched as Bella took deep breaths in an attempt to calm her racing heart. She looked around her bedroom before shaking her head and lying back down. Her heart still beat a little too quickly from her sudden movements, making the blood in her veins more potent than ever before. The thin pane of glass separating Edward from his prize did nothing to decrease Bella's delicious scent. Edward inhaled and moaned as her flavor washed over him.

He sat watching as Bella restlessly tossed and turned the rest of the night. When the sun began to rise, he took one last longing look at his mate and left.

Stretching her arms over her head, Bella pulled herself into a sitting position and once again looked around her bedroom for something... anything that was out of place. She found nothing. Bella had woken up several times during the night feeling as though she were being watched, but nothing had appeared to be out of place. Passing the odd feeling off as a side effect of the painkiller she'd taken before she had laid down, she decided she wouldn't be taking them again. She'd rather be in pain then wake up every hour searching for phantom ghosts. Besides, she could always swallow a couple of tylenol.

"Bella, are you awake?" Charlie's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Bella answered.

Her dad was as awkward as she was. Bella supposed she got that from him. "I'm headed out. In the chaos yesterday at the school, some kids thought it would be a good idea to pull a prank. The school is flooded so I'll be there sorting it out. Call if you need me."

Bella heard his heavy boots on the stairs, the sound of the door being closed and then his police cruiser pulling out of the gravel drive. Reaching for her crutches that were resting against the bedside table, Bella hobbled to the bathroom. Once she was finished with her morning routine, she got dressed and carefully descended the stairs. After almost falling,Bella resorted to scooting down each step on her ass. This was going to be a long day. She wished she were back at the Black's with their one level floor plan.

Picking up her crutches from where she'd thrown them down the stairs, she made her way to the kitchen. Toast and coffee it was, she thought noting the lack of choices in both the fridge and pantry. She would have to take over the shopping, she guessed.

After eating, Bella made herself comfortable on the couch and flipped on the tv. After watching an old cheesy horror movie, Bella clicked the tv off. Groaning, she was already bored and she had the rest of the week to look forward to.

Hobbling her way into the kitchen for a drink, Bella glanced at the clock. It was only 10:00. Swallowing three tylenol, she made her way back to the couch and flipped the television back on. At this time of the day the only thing on were soap operas and while she had always loathed these types of programs, she found herself sucked into the life of Victor and Nikki.

When her cell phone rang, she nearly jumped. "Oh, God..." Bella mumbled to herself realizing she'd been so caught up in the Young and the Restless that she'd nearly fallen off of the couch.

Glancing at the screen, she smiled when she saw that it was Jared calling.

 **ooOOoo**

Charlie sat staring at the mound of neglected paperwork that littered his desk. No matter how hard he tried to focus, his mind drifted to Bella. She had always been polite and mild mannered. Her rudeness yesterday had come out of left field. It had to be the doing of that Cameron boy. Charlie knew that the people of La Push held some kind of silly notion that the Cullen's were bad. It was the reason he and Billy were barely speaking.

The Cullen's had done nothing to deserve the malicious rumors that had been spread. He'd be damned if he allowed his own daughter to buy into the hogwash the tribe spewed. He honestly hadn't been prepared for dealing with a teenager. The last time Bella had spent any real time with him, she'd been little more than a baby. He wasn't sure how to navigate this new, older Bella.

Sighing, he dove back into the papers scattered on his desk. A soft knock on his office door was a welcome distraction from the endless forms he had been filling out.

"Come in,'' he called and immediately stood at seeing his guest.

"Mrs. Cullen...''

* * *

The phone call with Bella had been going great. They were laughing and talking about his life in La Push and her life in Phoenix before moving here to live with her Dad when Bella suddenly became silent.

It was the reason why that had brought him here... to Billy Black's front door. Jared wasn't sure why he thought Chief Black could or would help. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he truly needed help. But, Bella had sounded genuinely scared on the phone and there really was something just not right with the way the Cullen's had been watching her. Chief Black had seemed to listen and believe them when he and Bella had told him how the Cullen's had been acting around them.

"What can I do for you?" Billy asked, surprised to see Jared at his door, but not entirely shocked. Once inside, Jared seemed unsure of himself. Billy could see the hesitance all over the boy's face, but Chief Black was a patient man. Whatever was bothering Jared Cameron was enough to bring him to his door, so he would wait the young man out.

"I... Chief Black... I know you're friends with Chief Swan or you were..." Jared looked up meeting Billy's wise stare. "I thought maybe that would mean you were close to Bella too."

Billy had been at the hospital with Charlie the day Bella was born. She'd been another daughter to him and Sarah before Renee left taking Bella with her."I am. She's like a daughter to me." Billy's assurance that Bella did mean something to him seemed to be what Jared needed to spit out the reason for his visit.

"I was on the phone with Bella and everything was good. We were talking about Phoenix and La Push. You know regular stuff." Jared began pacing across the living room floor, wringing his hands and mumbling under his breath. Whatever had happened had the boy on edge. Charlie could hide his head in the sand all he wanted, but Billy had been right yesterday, there was something between Jared and Bella.

"Son, have a seat, take a deep breath and tell me what's got you so worked up."

Following Billy's direction, Jared sat down, inhaled and then met Billy's eyes. "We were talking on the phone... everything was fine. But then Bella got real quiet. When I asked what was wrong, she said she got the feeling someone was watching her."

The hair on the back of Billy's neck stood on end. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Chief Black... no one was there. Bella said she had the same feeling last night. She told me that she woke up several times with the feeling that someone was in her room, but that just like today... she was alone."

Jared took another deep breath, "I know this is going to sound crazy... maybe it is, but, I think it's the Cullen's. It's not just that they watch her. It's the way they watch her. It's as if they're waiting for something."

Billy wasn't sure what to say. He could feel it in his bones that Jared was right. More than any other time before he wished he knew why his ancestors had agreed to the treaty with the cold ones.

"Jared, our traditions teach us to follow our intuition. Our ancestors gift us with the insight to know things even when they don't make sense. If you believe something isn't right, then it probably isn't." It was all Billy could say. Tribal Law did not allow him to disclose who or what the Cullen's really were not that Jared would believe him even if Billy were able to tell him.

Jared stood and began pacing the floor again. "But... what do I do?" He demanded. "How do I keep Bella safe? Hell, I don't even know what I need to protect her from... I just know that I need to."

While Billy had definitely seen the chemistry between the two, he was taken back by the power behind Jared's words.

"You care for her?" Billy asked. It wasn't really a question, but he was curious as to how Jared would answer, given the strength of his declaration to protect the girl.

"Yes." It was a simple, straightforward answer.

"I will talk with Old Quil and ask him to seek guidance from the ancestors." Billy promised. He would also try to work on Charlie, but he didn't think Jared needed to know that.

"Thank you..." Jared's words were cut short with the sounds of bells coming from his cell phone.

Billy had to hide his grin. Bells for Bella. The grin was wiped from his face as he watched several emotions cross Jared's face. When the boy looked up from his phone and met Billy's stare, Billy's heart sputtered. Jared's face was full of alarm.

"The Cullen's are there and won't leave. She can't get a hold of Chief Swan."

"Come on," Billy said rolling toward the door. "I'll go with you."

Within minutes they were speeding toward Forks. "I'm not crazy am I?'' Jared broke the silence.

"No, Son, you're not."

No other words were spoken as the forest blurred beside them. Billy could see Jared's hands tighten around the steering wheel, his knuckles going nearly white under the pressure. It seemed to take both an eternity and mere seconds before they turned onto Charlie's street. Jared's grip on the steering wheel became even tighter as a shiny silver car parked on the curb in front of the Swan's house came into view. Jared whipped into the driveway, sending gravel flying in all directions as he skidded to a stop.

Jared jumped from the cab, pulled Billy's wheelchair from the bed and was yanking him into the chair before Billy could utter a single word. Once Billy had been taken care of, Jared bounded up the four steps of the porch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded, staring down the penny haired Cullen and a pint sized, dark haired cold one.

"That is none of your business," The coppertop answered sounding more than just a little self righteous.

"Bullshit!" Jared yelled. "Bella does not want you here."

Billy quickly rolled himself up the ramp Charlie had installed a few years earlier. "What's the problem here?" He asked looking at the bloodsuckers.

"No problem, Sir." The carrot top replied while still staring at Jared.

The front door opened and Bella hobbled out with one crutch under her arm. The poor girl looked scared to death.

"I asked you to leave." She whispered from Jared's side where he had protectively pulled her into his body.

"It appears my _Goddaughter_ does not want you here," Billy told them while maneuvering himself closer to both of the leeches.

"Goddaughter?" The little elf looking bloodsucker gaped.

"Yes, Bella is my Goddaughter." He could sense they were speaking to one another even if he couldn't hear what was being said. He didn't much care. "You need to leave."

"We'll see you in school Bella," The imp sang as she skipped down the steps to the silver car with her 'brother' following behind.

Her words hung in the air like a threat. As soon as the car was out of sight, Bella sagged, nearly collapsing at Jared's side. "I'll stay with you. Or I can ... I don't know what to do Bella." The poor boy sounded lost. He was looking her up and down as if he were searching for any injury they may have caused.

"You can't stay. Ch... my Dad will ground me." she sighed.

"I'll tell you what.. I'll call your dad and tell him you'll be at my house. How's that sound?"

"I've called his cell phone and left three messages at the station. He's not answering his cell and dispatch told me he's not in his office."

"Don't worry about Charlie. I'll deal with him." There was no way Billy was leaving her here. He knew the leeches would be waiting to come back as soon as she was alone again.

"Okay," she relented. It was easy to see she was terrified.

"Do you need get a bag or a purse or something?" Billy asked, remembering his own daughter's inability to check the mail without packing a suitcase of crap.

"Not really. I just need to grab the house keys and my cell phone."

"Alright, well let's get to it then." He clapped his hands and gave her a smile. Billy wanted to get back to La Push as soon as possible. He would need to talk with the council.

Bella slipped into the house leaving Jared and Billy on the porch. Chief Black could almost feel Jared's agitation. The boy was wound tight as a top. "It will be okay," Billy attempted to soothe the kid.

Jared turned to stand directly in front of Billy, "Her dad... he wouldn't even listen to her yesterday. She kept trying to tell him about how the Cullen's follow her around and how the little one tried to strong arm her into a slumber party. Chief Swan just ignored her."

Billy could guess some of Charlie's stubbornness about the Cullen's stemmed from their own disagreement on the subject. He would have to find a way to get through to Charlie if there was any chance of helping Bella. Sighing, Billy could feel the weight of the unknown settle heavily upon him. "I'll talk to him."

"Drop me off at Harry's," Billy requested. "You two are welcome to stay at my house, I won't be too long here. But, if you decide to go somewhere else, just let me know so I can tell Charlie."

After dropping Billy off at the Clearwater's, Jared drove to First Beach. The weather had changed drastically, it was still cold, but the ice was melted and the sun was peeking out from behind the gray clouds. Once he was parked, Jared helped Bella down to the sand and then sat beside her, wrapping them in the blanket his mom made him keep in his truck 'just in case'.

"Am I crazy?" Bella asked after watching the waves in silence.

"If you are... so am I." Jared threaded his hand with Bella's. "I don't know what's going on. I don't know why the Cullen's make my skin crawl, but I know something isn't right. I can feel it." Jared's words put Bella's mind at ease.

The Cullen's had never actually done anything. The tiny one was pushy, but so far that was about all Bella knew and Edward was strange but that wasn't a crime. It was those reasons that made it hard for Bella to explain to Charlie why she didn't like them. She didn't understand it herself. There was just something about them that made her feel uneasy.

"Bella, I'll help you. I promise," Jared swore to the girl curled into his side. Looking up at his handsome face, Bella could see the sincerity in his eyes.

It happened achingly slow, but when Jared's lips finally met hers, Bella was pretty sure she'd believe anything he told her. Much to Bella's disappointment, he pulled back. "I swear I'll keep you safe," he swore, leaning down once again to meet Bella's willing lips.

This time, he lingered. Bella wasn't sure what to do. This was the total sum of her experience. Thankfully, Jared answered all her unspoken questions with the feel of his tongue against her mouth.

This... this was the kind of kiss she'd been waiting for. This was the kind of kiss she'd read about, the kind of kiss that she overheard girls whispering about. The kind of kiss that made your heart beat too fast and your lungs burn. When Jared pulled back this time, Bella wanted to follow him. She wanted ... she wasn't sure what she wanted, just that she did.

"I really like you. Like, really like you," Jared confessed.

"I really like you too."

Maybe she was still suffering from lack of oxygen, but Bella found herself craning her neck so she could reach him. _Yep, she could do this all day_ , she thought, feeling his warm tongue slide against hers.

"What in the hell is going on?"

Bella and Jared jumped apart. Both looking behind them at an enraged Charlie.

Bella's face was crimson. She could feel herself becoming lightheaded from both the kiss she'd just shared with Jared and the embarrassment of being caught by her Police Chief father.

"Dd-Dad?"

* * *

 **AN:** All mistakes are my own. I'm still working on the kinks of not writing regularly.


	6. Prt 5

**From the Shadows**

 **Prt. 5**

The council meeting had not gone in Billy's favor. He and Harry both believed that Charlie should be told the truth about the Cullen's, but Old Quil, the fat bastard, vehemently argued against letting Charlie in on the secrets of the tribe.

The stakes were too high to sit back and do nothing. If he were to believe Jared and Bella, and he did, than Billy knew trouble was looming on the horizon.

Billy popped the top of a beer and wheeled himself to the front porch, basking in the few rays of sunshine the day offered. Taking a gulp of his Ranier, Billy tried to think of a way to help Bella without betraying the council's decision.

The sound of squealing tires broke through the silence and interrupted his thoughts. Snapping his eyes in the direction of the noise, Billy gaped in shock as Charlie's police cruiser screeched to a stop just in front of his little red house. Charlie stepped out of the driver's side door and Billy knew this was no friendly visit. He hadn't seen Charlie look this enraged since Renee left him.

Charlie stomped to the passenger side and jerked the door open. Even from a distance, Billy could see tears streaming down Bella's cheeks as Charlie literally yanked her out of the car and pulled her to his side by her arm. It was only the sound of a third heavy door being slammed shut that Billy realized that Jared Cameron had pulled in behind Charlie.

''Just let me help her, Sir," Jared pleaded.

Charlie's face was thunderous as he ignored Jared's plea and ordered him away. The poor thing looked miserable. In Charlie's obvious anger, he had not taken Balla's injuries into account and the girl just couldn't keep up.

It happened in slow motion.

Charlie was stepping onto the third step as Bella struggled to climb the first. Bella's feet tangled together and she pitched forward. She tried to brace herself against the fall but with one of her arms still in Charlie's grasp, her effort was useless.

Jared shoved Charlie out of the way as Bella cried out. In the blink of an eye, Jared swept Bella up into his arms and walked into Billy's small house. He gently sat her on the couch and immediately began checking her over. Billy could hear him swear under his breath.

Charlie barreled through the door, looking disheveled and ready to fight. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He roared.

"Dad?"

Billy jerked his head to the side, letting loose a few of his own swear words seeing Jake, Quil and Embry standing in the doorway with confused expressions as they took in the scene, no doubt having heard Charlie yelling.

"Scissors..." Jared yelled. "I need scissors," he repeated.

"Jake..." Billy called, knowing Jacob would be able to hunt down a pair faster than he could. It was moments like this that he was bitter about his useless legs.

The sound of drawers being opened and shut echoed in the room. "I can't find them," Jake called out from the bathroom where he had gone to look after the kitchen didn't turn up anything.

"Damn it," Jared spit.

"Answer me, boy!" Charlie surged forward only to stop in his tracks as Jared held the hem of Bella's jeans in his hands and ripped her pant leg clear up to her thigh.

"What the..." Charlie's words died as Bella's bloody leg was exposed. It was easy to see that several of her stitches had ripped open and her ankle looked twice as swollen as it had yesterday.

"Anyone have any gum? Mints?" Jared asked as he gripped both sides of Bella's face in his hands and locked eyes with her. "Look at me. You're okay. Keep looking at me and breathe," he coaxed. Jared dropped his hands from her face and leaned forward whispering in her ear.

It was an incredibly intimate moment and Billy found himself unable to look away.

Bella pulled back, her eyes shining and overflowing with tears. "My mom will stitch you back up. It will be okay. I promise," Jared told her as he lifted her back into his arms and stood in one graceful move. All the softness that had been on Jared's face as he helped Bella was gone as he turned and faced Charlie.

"Jacob call the clinic and let them know we're on our way." Billy hoped his statement would break the tension in the room and bring back the task at hand before one of his oldest friends threw away his career by beating the shit of a highschool boy.

Jared maneuvered himself and Bella through the door and headed toward his truck.

Charlie turned and charged forward. "Charlie," Billy hissed, rolling after him as fast as he could. Charlie turned his angry stare on Billy when he felt the hit of Billy's wheelchair on the back of his legs.

"Let's get Bella fixed up and then deal with the pissing match between you and Jared." Billy glared right back at the old fool.

"I'm not about to leave her alone with him," Charlie growled.

"You daughter's stitches have torn open. You can square off with her boyfriend later, but right now she needs medical attention. Is it really important who drives her to the damn clinic?'' Billy threw his hands in the air.

Charlie had always been even keeled. Never before had Billy seen his old friend act so irrational.

"Let's just go," Charlie barked, storming out of the door.

 **ooOoo**

"Chief Black," Ramona Whitefeather greeted.

"Romana, Billy smiled and hoped it didn't come out as forced as it felt. "Jared Cameron just escorted a young lady here, can you tell me which room they're in?"

The little clinic only had three exam rooms, but Billy hoped his stalling would give Charlie enough time to take a few deep breaths and calm down.

"Sue took them to room Two."

Nodding, Billy began wheeling himself down the hall with Charlie in tow. "Just be calm," He whispered as they came to the closed door.

Ignoring Billy, Charlie pushed open the door and rushed inside. Billy just sighed as he lingered in the doorway.

Bella was lying on the small exam table, her back propped up against the wall. Jared was seated at her side, holding a cloth against her open stitches with one hand and Bella's hand with his other.

Bella looked up and when she saw Charlie, big fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she quickly hid her face behind her hair.

 _What a_ _mess_ , Billy thought.

"Shh... it's okay," Jared whispered, drawing Charlie's attention.

Pointing his finger at Jared, Charlie stepped forward, "You, get out!"

When Jared didn't move, Charlie grabbed his shoulder and jerked him away from Bella.

Jared stood up, standing toe to toe with Charlie. Jared easily had four inches on the Chief of Police and while Charlie was in good shape, he was nearing forty and Jared was an eighteen year old star athlete. The more Billy studied Jared, the bigger the boy seemed to grow before his eyes.

Sue kept glancing from Charlie to Jared and back again before finally settling on Billy. "Jared?" A new voice called out. "What's going on?" Kathy Cameron asked upon arriving.

"That's it! Everyone out!" Sue shouted. "As soon as everyone leaves, you and I will sort Bella out." Sue said looking at Kathy and patting Bella on the shoulder and offering the poor girl a smile.

Billy eased himself out of the crowded room and back into the hallway and waited for Charlie and Jared to follow Sue's orders. Once Charlie and Jared were out of the room, Sue shut the door. Billy looked between the two and wondered if this thing ... whatever it was, would end up in the two taking shots at one another.

"Let's head to the waiting room," Billy suggested and began pushing himself toward the seating area only to stop at the raised voices. Turning himself around, Billy could only stare at the two men in front of him.

A tap on Billy's shoulder startled him, nearly sending him to the floor. "I"m sorry," Ramona apologized. "But..." she gestured to the two shouting at one another and about to throw down in the clinic's hallway.

"Call Harry Clearwater and James Cameron... tell them to get up here." Billy scrubbed his face with his hand and rolled forward. What in the hell had happened between these two before they had shown up at his house, Billy wondered as he maneuvered himself between the two men.

Jared and Charlie continued to stare each other down. Neither one seemed to want to be the first to concede. Sue opened the door to the exam room breaking up the pissing contest going on.

"Come in Charlie," Sue gestured to the open door.

Charlie stepped through the door and Billy swore he saw a grin on the old man's face knowing that Jared would be forced to remain in the hallway. Jared leaned against the wall and glared at the closed door. Billy just shook his head. This was not going to end well. Bella was only seventeen. Charlie would be able to keep her from seeing the boy and when that happened and Billy was sure it would, Bella would never forgive him.

"Why don't we go to the waiting area?'' Billy suggested once again, hoping to get Jared calmed down and put some space between him and Charlie.

Jared finally took his eyes from the closed door, turned and looked down at Billy. There was a depth in his eyes that Billy hadn't seen in someone so young before. It was almost otherworldly. "Chief Black... Bella can't walk and Chief Swan can't carry her. I can't... I won't let her get hurt even more, because her father doesn't like me." And with that declaration, Billy resigned himself to wait it out.

Fifteen minutes passed, then thirty. It was uncomfortably silent. After forty five minutes Billy heard raised voices coming from behind the closed door. The voices were muffled but there was no mistake that there was an argument of some kind going on.

"Billy?" Harry called.

 **ooOOoo**

Sue stared at Charlie as if it were the first time she was meeting him. She had never known him to be anything less than controlled, but the man standing in front of her was seething in rage. Sue was at a loss.

"Charlie, your daughter cannot walk. If you can't carry her then yes, we do need Jared." Sue interjected.

"NO!" Charlie hissed, reaching for Bella.

Kathy sent Sue a bewildered look. "What happened?" she whispered.

"I don't have the foggiest idea," Sue sighed.

Charlie pulled Bella to the edge of the bed, and lifted her the way he'd been taught in the Academy. Her upper body was over his shoulder as she hung limply down the length of his body. Charlie gripped her thigh to hold onto her and turned swiftly to leave.

Bella cried out as her leg hit the side railing.

"I have had enough," Sue growled as she stepped to the door and flung it open. "Jared."

If looks could kill, Jared Cameron would be dead. Charlie glared at the boy, stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "You are not touching my daughter."

"What in the hell is going on?" James Cameron demanded as he arrived and walked in seeing the Chief of Police starring his son down.

"I caught your son with his hands all over my daughter. My 17 year old daughter." Charlie roared as he set Bella back onto the bed.

"Dad... please," Bella's voice was barely a whisper.

Charlie whirled around, his expression stony as he faced Bella. "This stops now. I'll not have you acting like... like your mother," Charlie spit out.

Sue gasped. "Charlie!" Sue knew exactly what Charlie was implying. Renee's reputation was well known.

Bella's barely held together composure split in half and great big, heaving sobs escaped from her. Sue's heart broke for the girl. She didn't know Bella well, but she'd bet her right arm the girl was nothing like her mother.

Jared bowed up, giving Charlie a look that would make most men cower."My hands were not anywhere they shouldn't have been. I'm not that kind of guy and your daughter sure as hell isn't that kind of girl," Jared yelled, his hands shaking at his side. "I kissed her. That's all that happened."

"Dad, please stop...just stop,'' Bella cried. "It... it was my first kiss."

Charlie turned and faced Bella. The harshness on his face was something Billy had never seen from his friend before. For all the years Billy had known Charlie, he'd never wanted to beat the shit out of the man, but, watching Bella's face crumple and the tears stream down her cheeks...Billy wished he could stand up and knock Charlie's lights out.

* * *

 **AN:** As always with this story, no beta. All mistakes are mine!

I struggled with this chapter and finally decided to break it up into two parts so that I could update sooner rather than later.

I do not monitor reviews so whatever is written is posted and I rarely address negative reviews. However, every once in awhile, a review comes in that I feel the need to comment on.

To the guest (of course you're a guest) reviewer. First- thank you for taking the time to write a review. It means that my story or myself were on your mind enough that you felt compelled to jot a few words down for my benefit. Score one for the kitchen table wannabe writer. Second- You are correct, I have several unfinished stories. If you'll take note of past author notes, these stories were in regular (minus real life- every day delays) update rotation right up until I was nearly killed when a drunk driver hit me head on. While it's been more than two years since the wreck, unfortunately my injuries are now a part of my life and will be for the rest of my life. Not that I owe you an explanation, but... I have extensive nerve damage which makes typing very painful, not to mention it wreaks havoc on creative thinking... because when you feel as though your body is on fire it's difficult to think of how Jared and Bella should progress.

So please accept my sincere apologies for not putting you and your desire to read fanfiction above all else. Seriously as I write this and my fingers are going numb and my arm feels heavy and the nerves in my back are doing a two step, your want to be updated is all I can think about.


End file.
